


Ragdoll

by Kinkstroke



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is around 15, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Body Modification, Boypussy, Captivity, Castration, Cock Warming, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Slade Wilson, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Adrien Agreste, Tears, Urethral Fucking, Urethral Gaping, Urethral Play, Urethral Stretching, Urophilia, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, defloration, gaping, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkstroke/pseuds/Kinkstroke
Summary: Slade couldn't care less about Paris' superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. But when a certain cat starts tracking him down over and over again, he has to stop the noisy brat sooner or later. He's not appalled to the side-effects of having a new toy to play with either.Please read the tags.





	Ragdoll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaygent37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/gifts).

> Gaygent37 has been very hyped about this, so here it is.  
Don't like? Don't read or comment. Thanks.

Adrien was kneeling on the ground under Slade's desk while the man was checking his finances, seemingly ignoring the cute boy between his thighs except for the hand resting on his head, pushing his head down from time to time, otherwise stroking through the soft blonde curls. 

Slade was proud of his little boy. It had only taken him a few months to break the young hero, taking his Miraculous away and locking him up in a basement, leaving him to rot in his own waste for weeks. Slade had made sure to turn the captivity into a nightmare. Naked with only a thin blanket and one bland meal a day, Adrien had waited in his small cell for help, not knowing what had been going on. 

By the time Slade had changed his rough demeanor against soft and praising touches, Adrien had practically offered himself up to the mercenary without a second thought. And of course, Slade had known how to take advantage of it. 

With some proper food and a full-body cleaning, the former hero was a beautiful little toy now, obeying every wish Slade expressed. That included sitting under a wide desk in nothing more than a collar and medical bandages around his crotch, nose buried in Slade's fur, lips closed around the man's heavy cock.

After two weeks of training the boy with a dildo shoved down his throat, he could swallow Slade's dick fully now, gagging around the cockhead sometimes but otherwise staying still, just warming Slade's cock with closed eyes and relaxed jaw until Slade was ready to relieve himself down the boy’s throat. 

Needless to say, Slade was very pleased with his fucktoy. 

Today though, he wasn't going to let the boy off that easily. Slade was finally going to unwrap his pretty baby and turn him into the slut Adrien really was. It would be spectacular, Slade was sure about that, seeing that the surgery had been almost a month ago. The stitches should have almost completely healed by now, and it was finally time to remove Adrien's catheter as well. 

The boy had been pissing through a small tube during the past weeks, just to make sure he wouldn't get a glimpse of the surgery's results. The very thought of taking out the urethral catheter of Adrien's bladder was enough to spark interest in Slade's cock. 

He rolled his eyes, but didn't push the picture away, though. His fucktoy would know that he wasn't going easy on him today. It would be a real feast. 

"Suck," Slade ordered briskly and relaxed his muscles in Adrien's hot mouth when the eager sucking started, Adrien's tongue pressing flat against his cock. A few drops of piss ran from his slit and disappeared in the boy’s flat belly, making him groan quietly while his cock started to show more interest in their evening plans. He finished the last check, just to make sure all his money was where it belonged, before he allowed himself to finally empty his bladder. 

Adrien's throat started working around Slade and made the mercenary grunt, pissing in pleasure. He put the paperwork away, shoved Adrien's nose even deeper into his pubic hair and held him in place when the boy whimpered. 

"You're such a desperate slut, aren't ya? Love being my toilet, being here to make me happy, huh?" His voice was soft and fond when he talked to Adrien. The boy craved kindness and praise, no matter what they did. "Just open your pretty throat for me and take it all. You want daddy to be happy, right?" 

Adrien nodded the slightest and blinked a tear away when Slade finally looked down at him, while his pretty cat sucked and swallowed and took everything Slade had to offer. His hot mouth was heaven, Slade found, just made for a good fucking. But he wasn't going to fuck his mouth today. 

When Slade pushed the boy away, his prick was rock hard and ready to destroy a hole. Adrien looked up at him with wide eyes and wet lips. Slade growled. 

"Hurry and get your ass in my bed. It's time for a new lesson, slut." 

Adrien bobbed up and hurried out of the room in seconds, a tender smile on his lips. Slade just laughed and followed his fucktoy. He had done a good job. All the isolation had turned the former hero into a willing sex slave, always eager to learn more and have Slade destroy his body and mind, piece by piece. 

Tonight would be no exception. 

When Slade entered the master's bedroom, not far away from his office, he found the boy kneeling in front of the bed and smiling at him happily. His eyes held a soft shimmer, not the light he used to have in them when he was still free and an annoying kid, but enough to show Slade that the boy was excited for whatever his daddy had planned. 

Satisfied with the view, Slade stepped towards the bed. His t-shirt fell to the ground in the process, bare abs now uncovered, and Adrien gasped softly. 

"Please–" he whimpered, reaching out for Slade until the man grabbed his hands and kissed his fingers, knuckle for knuckles tip for tip.

"Please?" Slade repeated with a smirk.

"Please fuck me! You've promised you would fuck me when it doesn't itch anymore and– and it's all good!" Adrien blabbered and blew his cheeks, pouting at Slade. "I want daddy to fuck me hard! I'm daddy slut and daddies fuck their sluts 'cuz they love them!" 

"I didn't say  _ fuck _ , did I?" Slade raised a brow at the cute boy. "What did I say about daddies? What do they do?" 

"They …" Adrien squinted for a moment, "they rape their sluts?" 

Slade nodded. "Exactly. What a good slut I have to remember that. Say it for me, sweet whore. What do you want me to do?" 

"I want daddy to rape me! Please, daddy– please rape me!" 

Slade nodded. It had been a good idea to teach Adrien proper adult language the more the boy had started to age in his possession. Who could resist such a pleading offer? 

"Get on the bed, lay on your back. Open your legs for me like a good slut." 

It was almost ridiculous how eager Adrien was to please him, almost jumping on the bed. He crawled to the middle of the mattress just as they had practiced during his first days out of his cell, before he rolled onto his back and raised his legs, giving Slade access to his bandaged private parts. 

Adrien was used to the bandages by now. Right at the beginning of his care for Adrien, Slade had cut his little balls off, making sure the boy wouldn't hit puberty. He had been a late bloomer, his body only starting to adjust to the testosterone, and when he had chopped his precious balls off, risking a few crocodile tears, he did the boy a favour, Slade was convinced. That way, he could stay smooth and cute forever, attractive to men with special needs. Plus, the boy wouldn't be distracted by hormones anymore. 

Ever since the first surgery, Slade had started to open the boy up for another. He had caged Adrien up and forced his cocklet in the smallest cock caged available, making his baby penis shrink after a while. In the end, it had been nothing more than a clit. He had needed to stretch Adrien's urethra, insert a catheter to ease the pain when the boy had not been able to take a proper piss anymore. All of that, just to hear his boy beg with tears. 

_ "I don't want my useless clit anymore, daddy! Please make it go away!" _

Of course, Slade had complied with the greatest of pleasures. 

When he unwrapped the bandages now, Slade could see the tension in Adrien rising. The boy had not seen the result yet, always sedated when Slade had needed to clean the surgery wounds or change the catheter inserted in his urethra. But Slade had wanted to keep it a secret from him. The surgery wounds had been quite ugly and could have easily scared Adrien. With his fragile mind, Slade had not wanted to risk Adrien snapping out of his affection for his captor.

Slade put a hand on the boy's abdomen to settle/calm him, before he lifted the bandages and exposed the soft skin to the air. The stitches had healed perfectly over the last weeks and left smooth skin. The scarring would never fully disappear, but Slade would treat it as long as it would take to make the skin soft and even. 

"Wanna have a look at your new pussy?" Slade asked, but it was more of a command. He already had a hand mirror ready on the bed and held it between Adrien's legs to show his beautiful prey the cockless crotch. 

Against his initial plans, Slade had told the surgeon to only cut off Adrien's dicklet, nice and clean, just leaving a plain hole; his urethra. No vaginal opening, no folds, no clit. Adrien most likely wouldn't have felt anything through the scar tissue to begin with, so why add them if he could have easy access to the only hole that mattered? 

"Oh!" Adrien breathed and took the mirror in his hands when Slade motioned him to do so. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" 

Slade nodded. "You're welcome, slut. Does it feel good?" 

He reached out to grab the thick catheter sticking out of Adrien's hole and yanked on it, just enough to make the boy yelp in pain and pleasure when the balloon pushed against his bladder opening. Slade couldn’t wait to fuck his cock deep inside Adrien's bladder anymore. 

“Hmmm!” Adrien sighed with lust in his eyes, smiling brightly at his captor. “So good!” 

“Tell me how much you like your new pussy, slut,” Slade demanded, voice low and dark while he uncuffed the balloon in Adrien’s bladder and pulled the catheter slowly out, making sure to not rip the sensitive walls of his urethra open. Slade wanted it to stay pretty. And very soon, the tiny hole would be gaping for him. 

"I love it so much," Adrien whispered and blushed in a nice shade of red. His eyes flickered from Slade's features down to the image the mirror provided and back. "It's perfect…" 

Slade smirked when Adrien put the mirror to the side and bit his plump lower lip. Insecurity flashed up in his big green eyes, just for a second, but it was enough for Slade to notice it. Adrien felt humiliated, despite his addiction towards Slade's attention. Good. His boy could know that something was off; Slade didn't mind the extra fun. 

"What should I do with your baby cunt now?" Slade wondered and brushed his fingertips over the small urethra opening. "It's so cute and small, not how the pussy of a slut should look like." 

"N-no, aaah!" Adrien gasped and twitched under Slade's touch, digging his fingers into the bedsheets. "Stretch my pussy, daddy! Please, fuck it until it's open and loose and just like the pussy of a slut!" 

"Good boy." 

Following Adrien's wish, Slade acted quickly. His movements were practised when he grabbed the lube and applied some to his fingers before he squirted a good amount on Adrien's smooth cunt, making sure that some entered his pisshole, still slightly gaping from the catheter. 

Adrien whimpered due to the cold lube but stayed in place when Slade pushed his first finger in, lubricating the cute hole, though the boy moaned obscenely. 

"Daddy, ohhh!" 

Without a warning, Slade started to fuck into the hole and push his finger deeper with every thrust, widening Adrien's urethra all the way to his bladder. It was probably still a bit raw from the catheter, but Slade didn't care about it. He was going to fuck his cock inside Adrien's bladder. After that, the boy wouldn't have much use of his bladder opening anyway. 

Still, Slade didn't breach the weak muscle just yet. Instead he added a second finger after a few minutes of fucking the boy. It wasn't as easy as the first finger, but after slowing down to push his second finger inside as well, pussy held stretched with his free hand, Slade managed to invade Adrien's most private part even deeper while he pushed and pulled his fingers in and out, stretching Adrien but also pleasuring the sensitive nerves in his urethra. 

"You're so tight, like a real virgin," Slade growled while spreading his finger slightly to rest the range he had left in Adrien's urethra. "Your boycunt sucks my fingers in well. You need more already, slut?" 

The first time he had pushed a sound in Adrien's cocklet, the boy had screamed in pain from the stretch. Now he was begging for it. 

"I-I need more! Please, ahhh! More, daddy!" 

Scissoring his fingers inside Adrien's sweet urethra, Slade would want to disagree. The boy was far too tight to add another finger just now, but if Adrien wanted it so badly, Slade wasn't the one to deny it. 

He pulled his fingers out and ignored Adrien's mewling. Reaching under the bed, Slade pulled the box closer and opened it, going straight for a small plug with an attached silicone bulb to inflate the black balloon. After a good portion of lube, Slade pushed the tip inside. 

Adrien moaned and twisted his hip while the plug entered his urethra and locked once the wide base plopped on place, just a bit thicker than Slade's fingers. The boy shivered and squirmed, drool running down his jawline.

"Ohhh, daddy!" 

If only heart emojis could be audible. 

Slade smirked. His fist closed around the bulb and the plug started to inflate while he leaned over the boy's body to connect their lips, just for a moment, before he buried his teeth in Adrien's cheek. 

It didn't take long for his pet to start squirming all over again, this time in pain and tears. 

"Daddy, no! It hurts, it hurts so much, please make it stop!" Adrien cried and held onto Slade's arms. "I don't like this!" 

"But then I can't rape my little slut," Slade said, raising his brows. "Remember when I first sounded your stupid cocklet? You cried and told me it's too much. Now you have a pussy and tell me it's too big again, but in the end you'll just beg for more." 

"It won't f-fit!" Adrien tried to disagree again, but Slade growled to shut him up. 

"Quit it, slut. I'll make sure your hole is properly stretched for my cock to fuck you good." 

Without missing a beat, his hand met the inside of Adrien's delicate thigh with enough force to make his little kitten whine in pain. Adrien had never liked spanking, but Slade could make use of that. Slapping his thigh again, Adrien's focus shifted towards the more severe pain, forgetting about the balloon slowly inflating more inside his pisshole.

Bringing his hand down three times in quick succession, Slade listened to the way that his kitten yelped in pain at every single strike. “Quiet down!” He snapped. “If you can’t be quiet I’m going to-”

Adrien squirmed a little, possibly in anticipation of whatever it was that Slade was planning on doing, and the mercenary brought his hand down again.

“Good little sluts are quiet,” he said, pushing Adrien on his knees, head down ass up, before he moved his hand to the swell of the boy's ass. Smacking there would leave delightful red marks, all the better to prove that the little kitty belonged to him. "Show me how quiet you can be." 

With that, his flat hand came down on Adrien's bubble butt hard, making the soft globes wiggle under the pressure of his slap while the plug in Adrien's pisshole grew more. The boy stayed quiet except for the shuffling when he buried his face in the pillow. He wouldn't stay quiet for long, though. 

Again and again, Slade slapped the round ass cheeks while a lovely red started to form under the sensitive skin. It was gorgeous to watch, even better when Adrien couldn't hold back a gasp anymore. Slade hit him even harder for that. 

But the best part was the small, tight hole hiding between Adrien's cheeks, that got a slap from time to time as well. It was still unused and Slade could barely hold himself back from just pushing a finger deep inside the boy's ass pussy. He would wait for a special moment to pop Adrien's ass cherry. Focusing on his cute new cunt was more important now. 

It went like that for a while. Slade would spank Adrien and distract the boy from the increased stretching of his urethra and the boy would moan and whine and shiver, all red and crying from the pain. 

Slade stopped when he thought the stretching had been done properly for himself to enter the stage and deflowering his little stray, finally. Adrien whimpered and tried to pull away as Slade brushed his fingertips over the swollen skin of his ass and Slade growled, pulling on the tube connected to the plug. 

"Good sluts also stay in place," he said and made a disapproving sound. "But you're neither of it. Maybe I don't want to rape my little slut anymore." 

"No!" Adrien protested and pushed his ass in Slade's hand. "You promised me! Please, I– I want it!" 

Slade had a perfect view at the cute little cunt between Adrien's legs, so forcefully stretched to the size of a beer bottle. Just a simple hole, no folds to cover it, no clit or different opening to confuse the act. Just one hole to fuck. 

"You want me to rape your new boypussy?" Slade asked and watched the shudder going through Adrien's body. "Want me to see if you're a good slut? If I can love and keep you?" 

"Yes! Yes, daddy! I want it, please!" 

"Say it for daddy, slut." 

"I want…" Adrien paused while Slade's lips twitched in amusement. There it was again; the slight struggle, the hesitation, because it was wrong, so wrong, and Adrien still knew it. But he also loved it. "I want daddy to rape my boypussy!" 

"Good boy." 

Slade couldn't hold back any longer. He yanked the inflated plug out of Adrien's slutty hole, dripping from the lube and maybe some piss, didn't care that the boy's moan reflected both pleasure and pain. His cock was already fully erected; Slade hadn't bothered to close his jeans again after Adrien had warned his cock so nicely. 

"Now be a good slut and be quiet for daddy," he whispered as he leaned over Adrien's kneeling form and brought the tip of his cock on the gaping opening. "Let daddy rape his slut." 

With one powerful thrust, Slade buried himself deep inside the shivering boy and moaned deeply. This was heaven. This was everything, and so much more. Was it even legal to be so tight and still able to swallow Slade's seven inches of thick cock as if he was born for this purpose? 

"Fuck," Slade groaned and pulled back before he thrust back inside the hot tightness, picking up a slow rhythm. "Such a good cock sleeve." He had to enjoy every second of this moment. Next time, Adrien wouldn't be a virgin anymore. 

The boy had started to cry without Slade noticing. In fact, he didn't even care now when his gaze wandered over the wet cheeks and red eyes, taking in the mixed feelings in them. Pain, shame, fear, but also desire. 

Slade was pleased with his pet. 

Exploring every inch of Adrien's stretched, burning urethra, it didn't take long until his cock pushed against a fine muscle in Adrien's body. The boy whined and clenched around Slade, forcing a moan out of the mercenary, before he pushed his tip against the opening again. 

"You know what that is?" Slade breathed and kissed Adrien roughly. "It's your bladder opening. So tender and sensitive. I wonder what will happen when I fuck through it." 

"Daddy," Adrien whimpered, fear dripping from his voice. 

"What does my slut want?" Slade asked, almost fondly. "Tell daddy." 

"Please…," Adrien whispered. "Please fuck my bladder, daddy!" 

"If that's what my baby slut wants," Slade trailed pleased and watched the boy lay pliantly underneath him before Slade pulled back. 

When he hammered his cock back inside the sweet new cunt, the muscle didn't stop him anymore. His tip breached through the tiny opening, his cockhead followed and within seconds, Slade's prick was buried in Adrien's bladder. 

Slade moaned. Hot piss sloshed around his cock and mixed with a few spurts of pre-cum while the muscle clenched on him just perfectly. 

Adrien's crying didn't reach his consciousness anymore when he fuck his cock deep inside the boy's full bladder, breaking through the muscle over and over again without taking care of the boy's well-being. Adrien was his property nevertheless, so why should be hold himself back any longer. His tight and virgin hole, barely stretched enough to take Slade's cock, was just too good to be real. 

"I'll never gonna let your hole close again," Slade growled, voice dripping with desire. "I'll keep your slutty pussy wide and gaping for my friends to use whenever they want. And during the night, I'll keep you plugged up good on my cock. Need to make sure you're not leaking all over the fresh sheets." 

He only got an absent nod from Adrien back, before his pet squirmed and whined, overstimulated and exhausted, and still on the edge of a painful and dry orgasm he was chasing. It didn't help that Slade started to thrust faster into his little boypussy, tingling his sensitive urethra.

Slade smirked when Adrien pushed back against his cock, tried to impale himself even deeper on Slade's manhood, making the mercenary moan deeply before he came; thick cum spurting right into Adrien's bladder, where it slowly mixed with the hot piss. 

" _ Fuck _ ," Slade groaned and grabbed the boy's shoulder hard, closing his eyes. "Gonna be my dirty little pet from now on." 

And then, simple as that, he relaxed his muscles and pushed his twitching cock deeper inside the boy one last time, before he started pissing, adding his urine to the already existing mess in Adrien's bladder.

"D-Daddy?" Adrien sobbed, looking up at his captor in fear.

"It's okay. You're allowed to cry," Slade breathed while he reached down and touched Adrien's cheek, rubbing a tear into the skin. "I know it feels good, doesn't it? Doesn't it feel good when daddy pisses in your bladder?" 

He forced out more piss, letting the stream get thicker and stronger just to emphasize his words. The little space was already starting to fill up good and Adrien squirmed when his bladder had to stretch to adjust to more urine, slightly bloating his abdomen. 

"Don't be afraid," Slade continued and kissed Adrien again. "You're my little toilet slut now. Making Daddy so proud of his kitten." 

"I-I'm Daddy's t-toilet slut?" Adrien blubbered out and sniffed, staring up at Slade. "I wanna be good for Daddy… I-I'm your toilet slut..."

"That's right. Such a very good boy, just for me." 

Slade withdrew his lips the moment Adrien started to kiss him back. His piss stream stopped, bladder emptied fully, and he just pulled back, ripping his cock out of Adrien's bladder and cunt. 

It was enough stimulation to drive Adrien over the edge. What followed was a series of spasms going through the young body. He seemed to tense up before he lost control over his muscles completely and simply let go. 

Golden piss squirted out of his gaping cunt, semen following, thick and only dropping out of the wide hole slowly. It made a beautiful mess, hitting Adrien's stomach and his widely opened thighs. A perfect match to the pale skin. 

"Good boy." 

Slade stood up without much more to say. He tucked his cock back into his jeans, closed the zipper and button and took a step back to admire the view. 

Adrien didn't even flinch when Slade took his phone out and shot a few pictures, making sure to capture the cockless crotch and the gaping urethra. He already knew a friend who would appreciate the view. 

He was ready to go, but still had one last thing to do. Looking down into Adrien's still half-opened eyes, Slade raised his brows. "Now, what do we say after Daddy raped his good slut?" 

"Thank you, Daddy…" Adrien whispered without missing a beat. He was a perfectly trained pet.

Slade nodded and smiled cooly before turning and walking to the door, leaving the former hero on his bed. "Clean up here. We're going to work on your ass tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I'd very much appreciate any kudos and comments. Or follow me at [kinkstrokewrites](https://kinkstrokewrites.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I also take requests there.


End file.
